The oil-fueled vehicle in the related art employs a heating and air conditioning system which uses waste heat from tail gas or engine cooling circulating water as a heat resource, and the heat exchanging between air from an air blower and the heat resource is occurred in a heat exchanger, and then the air with heat is blown to the inside of the vehicle to defrost, defog and to supply heating.
With application of a pure electric vehicle and a hybrid vehicle, especially of a pure electric vehicle, there is no sufficient waste heat provided when the vehicle is running. In addition, when the vehicle is running in an extremely cold circumstance, i.e. in winter, there is a need to defrost and defog before the vehicle is started.
Currently, the pure electric vehicle may utilize a defroster having a heating device and an air blower to defrost and defog. However, the speed of the air blown from air blower to the heating device is not uniform. Therefore, the heating device may heat non-uniformly, which may reduce the service life of the heating device. Also, due to the non-uniform speed of the air, the temperature of the air after being heated by the heating device may be different, thus causing an un-uniform defrosting effect and an undesired defrosting area.